hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Armaments
Melee Weapons Bladed Weapons *'Kodachi' - A Japanese sword around 59 cm in length. Due to its size, it's too small to be considered a traditional long sword but too long to be a dagger. They are the signature swords of Aria H. Kanzaki. *'Nodachi '- A massive Japanese sword nearly two meters in length. Used by the Assault division in structor, Ranbyou. Shino Sasaki also uses one, though it's shorter around 1.5 meters in length. *'Katana' - A traditional Japanese sword with a curved, slender, single-edged blade, circular or squared guard, and long grip to accommodate two hands. Most commonly wielded by the Hotogi shrine maidens, but Shirayuki Hotogi uses one forged of Irokane called "Irokane Ayame." Shino Sasaki owns one that's hilt guard has been replaced by that of a cutlass'. *'Broadsword' - A sword with a blade that is heavy, straight, and usually double-edged. Jeanne d'Arc initially had one in the form of the Holy Sword Durandal, however it was destroyed in a duel against Shirayuki. *'Saber' - A kind of backsword that usually has a curved, single-edged blade'' and a rather large hand guard, covering the knuckles of the hand as well as the thumb and forefinger. Following it's destruction, Jeanne reforged Durandal into a saber. Shirayuki would temporarily borrow the blade while her Ayame was stolen. *'Scythe''' - A scythe consists of a wooden shaft about 170 centimetres (67 in) long called a snaith, snath, snathe or sned (modern versions are sometimes made from metal to plastic). The snaith may be straight, or with an "S" curve, but the more sophisticated versions are curved in three dimensions, allowing the mower to stand more upright. Kana's Scorpio is special as it is stored in numerous parts in his hair but, at a simple tug of a wire, can be assembled before him. *'Dagger' - A double-edged blade that can be used for stabbing or slashing. Standard issue to all butei, some include Raika Hino and Akari Mamiya, but Riko Mine notably uses two. *'Butterfly Knife' - A folding pocket knife with two handles counter-rotating around the tang such that, when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles. Kin'ichi Tohyama used it before he was killed in action. Kinji Tohyama use it in honor of his brother. *'Tanto' - A common Japanese single or double-edged knife or dagger with a blade length between 15 and 30 cm. The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Tantō appeared in the Heian period, but these blades lacked aesthetic quality and were used purely as weapons. Used mostly by Konayuki Hotogi. *'Scramasax Knife '- A long, double-edged knife of Viking origins. Originally used by Sherlock Holmes, however Kinji Tohyama became it's new owner following Holme's defeat. *'Kunai' - A light-weight, multipurpose tool used for scaling walls, close quarters combat, or assassination from a distance. Fuma Hina typically uses two at a time but has numerous more on her. Blunt Weapons *'Tonfa' - Tradionally a 15-20 inch wooden rod with a handle roughly a third of the way down from the length of the rod. Meant to be used to reinforce the user's forearm and elbowing power. Raika Hino uses two of them made of steel. Handguns Beretta 92FS ''- Also known as the Beretta M9, is the military version of the base Beretta 92FS model designed primarily for the U.S. Military. It is the only handgun in the Beretta 9x series that can chamber the 9mm NATO standard. Differences from the base design include a modified front grip and trigger guard for better aim, new coatings on the barrel bore and slide to resist wear and corrosion, and completely interchangable parts to help ease maintenance in large organizations such as the military. Known Users: *Kinji Tohyama (92FS Inox stainless-steel variant with machine-pistol conversion, with additional "3-round burst" and "full-auto" fire modes) *Elle Watson (92FS variant with black frame and slide) ''Colt M1911 - The Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911 is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, and recoil-operated handgun chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. Designed by John M. Browning, it became the official standard-issue side arm for the United States and most of her allies. The M1911 was popular due to its easy maintenance, slim design and the stopping power of the Colt Caliber .45. It is currently the standard issue pistol for Butei Students. Known Users: *Aria H. Kanzaki (2x Modified Black and White Variant) *Akari Mamiya (Anime only) *Most butei students Walther P99 ''- a semi-automatic pistol developed by the German company Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen of Ulm'' Known Users: *Riko Mine (Walther P99 2x) Colt Single Action Army ''- formally known as Model P, Peacemaker, M1873, Single Action Army and nicknamed "the Peacemaker" and "Colt 45", is a single-action revolver with a revolving cylinder holding six metallic cartridges. An icon of the Wild West, it was designed for the U.S. government service revolver trials of 1873 by Colt's Patent Firearms Manufacturing Company, today Colt's Manufacturing Company, and adopted as the standard military service revolver until 1892. Known Users: *Kana '''Mk.23 MOD.0 - Heckler & Koch MK23 Mod 0 is a short recoil operated, locked breech semi-automatic pistol. The barrel locks to the slide using one single lug, which fits to the ejection port in the slide. The patented dual recoil springs arrangement allows for decreased felt recoil and increased service life of pistol. The frame of the gun is made from high-strength polymer. The double-action trigger system features a separate decocker lever, an ambidextrous safety, which allows for "cocked and locked" carry, and a slide stop. Enlarged triggerguard allows for comfortable shooting when wearing gloves. Ambidextrous magazine release lever is located in the base of the triggerguard, and should be depressed down to release magazine, Also it has installed an aiming laser device. Both front and rear sights are equipped with luminous dots, and mounted in dovetail grooves. Known Users: *Ryou Shiranui '''''Colt Python - A .357 Magnum revolver. It is sometimes referred to as a "Combat Magnum". Pythons have a reputation for accuracy, smooth trigger pull and a tight cylinder lock-up. Known Users: *Gouki Muto Cugir M74 - An automatic pistol manufactured in Romania during its socialism era. Known Users: *Sayanaki S&W Model 500 - Nicknamed "Elephant Killer". The largest handgun in the world. Known Users: *Ranbyou Type 54 - A Chinese knock-off of the famous TT-33 Tokarev. It was first adopted in 1951 and produced in Shenyang's Factory 66 as the Type 51 using both Russian and Chinese-made parts Known Users: *Owned by one of the 4 thugs that attacked Konayuki Glock 18 - The Glock 18 is a selective fire variant of the Glock 17, developed at the request of the Austrian counter-terrorist unit EKO Cobra. This machine pistol-class firearm has a lever-type fire-control selector switch, installed on the serrated portion of the rear left side of the slide. With the selector lever in the bottom position, the pistol will shoot fully-automatic, and with the selector lever in the top position, the pistol will fire semi-automatically. The firearm is typically used with an extended 33-round capacity magazine, although other magazines from the Glock 17 will also function, with available capacities of 10, 17, or 19 rounds. Early Glock 18 models were ported to reduce muzzle rise during automatic fire. Known Users: *Tsuzuri Umeko Desert Eagle - A large-framed gas-operated semi-automatic pistol designed by Magnum Research in the U.S. and by IMI in Israel. Known Users: *Kinji and Kinichi Tohyama's Father *Kinji Tohyama (Machine Pistol conversion, with additional "3-round burst" and "full-auto" fire modes) CZ 100 - It is hammerless DAO (double action only), meaning that the firing system is under no tension unless the trigger is pulled. There is an automatic firing pin safety device. It is constructed for one-handed cocking, with a protrusion on the slide behind the ejection port intended for pushing against the edge of a fixed surface. The gun uses the usual Browning cam for action. Known Users: *Jeanne d'Arc Submachine Guns UZI ''- A related family of open bolt, blowback-operated submachine guns designed by Major Uziel Gal for the Iserael Defence Forces. Over its service lifetime the Uzi submachine guns were sold to more military and police markets than any other submachine gun ever made. It was also one of the first weapons to use a telescoping bolt design which allows for the magazine to be housed in the pistol grip for a shorter weapon. Known Users: *"Butei Killer" (Attached to a remote controlled Segway) Heavy Machine Guns ''M60 HMG - nicknamed "The Pig", the M60 is a belt-fed machine gun that fires the 7.62 mm NATO cartridge commonly used in larger rifles. It is typically operated by a crew of two to three men, comprised of the gunner, assistant gunner or AG and the ammunition bearer. The gun's weight (10.5 kg when fully loaded) and the amount of ammunition it consumes when fired make it difficult for a single soldier to carry and operate. Despite its numerous design flaws and complaints about reliability and maintenance(i.e it will not fire if mud is introduced into the barrel ), the M60 has served in numerous armed forces and is still used today. Known User: *Shirayuki Hotogi Sniper Rifles Dragunov Sniper Rifle - a semi-automatic sniper rifle/designated marksman rifle designed by Yevgeny Dragunov for the Soviet Union and its allies. The Dragunov is chambered for the 7.62x54mmR which is one of the oldest rimmed cartridge still used today. Known User: *Reki Walther WA 2000 - a semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle that was produced by the Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen company. Production of the rifle was limited and it was shortly stopped because it was too expensive to achieve widespread sales. Designed around the rifle's barrel and chambered for the .300 Winchester Magnum, the design can also make use of the 7.62NATO-standard and the 7.5x55mm Swiss cartridge. Known User: *Patra Remington Model 700 - A bolt-action rifle designed for mass production. Despite its cost-effective production methods, it is very strong and reliable, and has a large worldwide following. The bolt action consists of 2 forward dual-opposed lugs and a rear safety lug formed by the bolt handle lug sitting in a receiver recess. The bolt face is recessed, fully enclosing the base of the cartridge, The extractor is a C-clip sitting within the bolt face. The ejector is a plunger on the bolt face actuated by a coil spring. The bolt is of 3-piece construction, brazed together (head, body and bolt handle). The receiver is milled from round cross-section steel of highest quality. Known User: *Juujuu Koko Other Flintlock Musket - The blackpowder, muzzle loaded ancestor to all firearms. Not a particularly accurate weapon as it dates back at least four centuries, but packs a massive punch when it's high callibur round hits its mark Known User: *Fuma Hina Category:Terminology Category:Armaments